Fushaka Shinmizu
History (Subject to change) Born to the House of Shinmizu, a noble house of Samurai, she was trained as a Bushi from the moment she could grasp a sword. Daikaiju Iroh was her Liege, and he was a great man. Though she was sad that he passed before she came of age, she served his son Kazuku with great fire. Her powerful build and skill in arms earned her a place in the Damiyo's army in the Kaiju-Shauzu Unit. Mighty Aka Kaiju bedecked with full body army and armed with Nodachis, designed to crush the enemy line with force and fury, a powerful Shock Infantry division. Though her military service in the Shadow Wars - an ancient and ever-present war with the creatures of the Blight-lands, though a war that could go decades with nothing more than skirmishes fought - was commendable, the battle of Shinzaku was where it all fell apart. Her army was mobilised to clash a roving horde of creatures, and this went well. The army smashed the creatures like a hammer, and then found themselves at the front of an even greater horde. Having been tricked into the field by bestial cunning. Though tired, outnumbered and cut off from supplies, they fought to the last. The Imperial Deathwatch that guarded Kazuku was butchered, and the Kaiju-Shauzu were slain. Death, however, refused to claim Fushaka, as she clung to life and was recovered by peasants after the fight. Her imposing Kaiju-Shauzu armour was shattered into pieces by the blow that nearly claimed her life, but her family's Nodachi survived, having been made by a grand smith hundreds of years ago. But, with the death of her Daikaiju, she had nothing left to do, and nowhere left to go. She was no longer a Samurai, but a Ronin. After her recovery, she spent the money she had on a new set of armour to protect her and set off into the world, wandering and taking jobs where she might find them. This wandering eventually brought her to Sera Blackheart, a woman who took Fushaka's heart after her passion and conviction was on show. While she needed to return eventually, she had no shame in seeing this woman's dreams a reality. Appearance As Kaiju have a want to be, Fushaka is huge by human standards. Standing 8'4 and weighing six hundred and fifty pounds, she strikes an impressively intimidating figure. When a being as big as she is has muscles the same as the greatest bodybuilders that humanity can call to, it is quite the sight. And this sight is added to when she is in full war regalia. The four-foot Nodachi looking like a toothpick in the hands of such a woman, and the towering mountian of metal and lammar that is her O-yoroi has led some into surrendering upon staring up into the mask. Though she is temporarily bereft of such armour, the blade remains. Personality Fushaka is a noble-born Samurai, and as such she acts like it in public. Straight-laced and formal, she takes no insult to her Damiyo Darkheart or herself. She finds a lot of people strange, having come from outside the cultural bubble that she is in now. But she doesn't let that bother her too much as she simply follows her Damiyo Darkheart on her path. She doesn't do politics or tact, and speaks her mind and her heart with no remorse or regret. In private she is more loose, one to play and tease with those who would come to her. She has a penchant for Shibari and, when allowed, Kinbaku, but goes no further than this. She has little understanding on the reason or need to go much further than that, but is open to learn. Loves Benizakura (Her Nodachi) Meat Combat Fears No Meat Having to deal with politics Hobbies Executing Katas Practicing with people Polishing Benizakura Family Shinmizu Family - while Fushaka has a surviving family, they are a lot way away and behind her shame to boot. She may go to them in time, but until then she has honour to reclaim. Friends Damiyo Sera Blackheart holds a special place in her heart. While they met on the road, her grandoise talk of her plans and then later the establishment of Scalebridge were enough to inspire her to offer the support of the Kaiju-Shauzu. Albiet, only one of them. Mira is Sera's maid. The two are very close with each other, but Fushaka has less of a closeness with her. She is an interesting being and certainly well fit in her servile role, but she has yet to develop a true closeness to the woman. Enemies A Noble Bushi should have no enemies, for it is beneath them. Aspirations Currently, meat. Though this is mostly solidified with Scalebridge, she looks to establishing Sera in her desires and then returning home to reclaim the honour lost in the fields of Shinzaku.